Battle Girls: Unknown World
by KnightSpark
Summary: Hideyoshi's life took one hell of a turn. An accident lands both her parents in the hospital, she keeps seeing familiar figures everywhere she goes, and now her, along with said figures have been warped to another dimension with monsters, alien tech and the most strangest thing of all... BOYS.


Hello once again, ladies and gentlemen, this is KnightSpark. Now recently, I've watched this anime and despite the fact that it got... mixed reception, I took a liking to it. So I figured, what the hell? I make a fanfic out of it. Now be warned, this will contain fighting, blood and the occasional swearing. But aside from all that, enjoy the story.

* * *

Hide Yoshino, who sometimes was refered to as Hideyoshi, thought that this time she could get away with it. She thought that this time she could sneak in class without being chewed out for being late yet again. But there she was, just as she was about to take her seat, in it was her teacher, Masamune Date, giving her an annoyed look. Hideyoshi apologized repeatedly but the result was the same. She had to see her after school.

"Hide-san," Masamune said gripping her forehead. "Why can't you sleep early like everyone else so you don't have to be late so often?"

Hideyoshi laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Date-sensei. I was just doing the usual stuff," she said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, may I suggest that you take some time to cutback on those things and get more often. I don't want you to be held back a year, okay?"

"Okay," she said smiling.

After school, Hideyoshi and her friends, Akerin and Tokunyan went to their hangout spot in a cafe. They spent most of their time talking about the latest fashion, movies or why Hideyoshi kept coming in late.

"Hide-san," Akerin started after finishing her coffee. "Is it too much to ask for you to not be so... light-headed?" Hideyoshi just sat in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think she means to not be so much of a ditz," Tokunyan implied. Hideyoshi was about to protest, but she was interrupted by the sound of two people arguing at a nearby table.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SCORED FIRST! DON'T TELL ME OTHERWISE!

"ARE YOU STUPID?! IT WAS ME, DAMMIT!

Hideyoshi turned to see a silver-haired girl arguing with a blue-haired girl. She couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason, they looked familiar.

"Um, who are they?" Hideyoshi asked, turning to Akerin. She responded while sighing in annoyance. "Those two morons over there are Shinju Takeda and Kenji Uesugi. They are both on the school soccer team, but they are always trying to outshine one another. If you ask me, I think they are incapable of working together."

Hideyoshi couldn't believe what she heard. Takeda and Uesugi in this timeline as well? How could that be? While wondering what could be going on, she realized she had to be home by 6 PM.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot I have to be home! Sorry guys, can we talk about them later? I have to go," she said while running off. Hideyoshi didn't understand how could this be possible? What were Takeda and Uesugi doing her timeline? Scratch that, _how _did they get to her timeline? It didn't make any sense at all.

* * *

"I'm home!" she called out, hoping to get a response. Instead she got silence. She sighed, knowing well her parents were working late again. She felt lonely sometimes when they weren't around. They promised that when they were done, they would go out as a family. But as usual, work came up at the worst possible time and all promises were broken.

"I wish they didn't have to work so much," she said sadly. She went into the living room and turned on the TV, surfing through every channel. However, she stopped at the music channel, where something caught her eye.

"And now, here's SA1G0KU with their new single, '2 Hot For U'!

That however wasn't she reason Hideyoshi stopped. The band members looked very familiar to her. They all bear a great resemblence to the trio she encountered in a alternate version of the Sengoku Period. The drummer looked like Sourin Ootomo, the bass player looked like Motochika Chousokabe and the lead singer looked like Motonari Mouri.

"How is that even possible?" Hideyoshi asked herself. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Hideyoshi jumped from the couch and ran to the door and opened it, only to find not her parents, but two police officers.

"Are you Hide Yoshino?" one of the officers asked. Hideyoshi nodded her head, fearing the worst. The officer took his hat off and lowered his head. "I'm very sorry for telling you this, but your parents were in an accident." Hideyoshi's eyes widened in horror. "But how did this happen? When did it happen?" she said with her voice breaking and her eyes watering. The other officer stepped up. "Your parents are fine, but they are greatly wounded. I'm afraid they won't be coming home for a while." At that, Hideyoshi fell to her knees and wailed her heart out. Her parents made promise after promise to spend more time with her, but now that seems impossible.

* * *

So, you liked the way I started off? If not, then that's okay with me. Just know that I won't be working this for a while, seeing that I have some unfinished work if you get what I mean. But in the meantime, check out some of my other works. Thank you and have a good day.


End file.
